


All the Mail Unopened

by Neon_Opal



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alan Rickman - Freeform, Death, Drabble, Gen, Loss, Sad, fan mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Opal/pseuds/Neon_Opal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a though that came to mind yesterday about what must sure have been and still be happening at Alan's management office .</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Mail Unopened

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~*~

A few days after his passing those closest to him among his office staff stood there looking hopelessly at the unopened piles of mail. His untimely death had come as a shock for everyone. Normally letters would be opened sorted and set aside for him to look at. His personal assistant knew the things they would contain. The special photos fans sent to be signed and returned, artwork, a favorite book or CD, letters saying how his work had moved them and even brought them friendships. What would they do with it all now? Condolence cards had begun arriving already.


End file.
